melted --sequel to cold--
by ParkHyunRee
Summary: waktu terus berjalan sedingin apapun hatimu seberat apapun masalahmu, ada kalanya ia akan mencair. semuanya sama yang membedakan hanya waktu dan cara yang mereka gunakan. slice of life . exo . Sehun kai kris luhan brothership . friendship . KrisHan . XiuHan . KrisKai . KaiHun . HunHan


**sequel to cold i hope you like it^^**

**tittle : Melted**

**pair : Bro!Friend!- KrisHan, XiuHan, KrisKai, HunHan  
**

**chara : Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Xiumin, Kris, Krystal, Luna dan beberapa orang lewat lainnya.**

**genre : drama, Friendship, brothership**

**rate : T**

**a/n: ficnya bakal lebih fokus ke orang orang di sekitar sehun dan jongin  
**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**~~ i know its not perfect but please be nice^^

**DLDR**, dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate~

**lets spread peace all around the world~~**

**lastly, dont be rude.**

* * *

Malam semakin larut, meski Luhan belum lelah mencari—tentu saja Luhan tidak peduli tubuhnya yang penting ia memastikan adiknya selamat—tapi Xiumin sebagai sahabat yang baik wajib megingatkan Luhan atas batas tubuhnya—meskipun harus menerima omelan Luhan yang sedikit menyebalkan—jadilah mereka kini mampir di salah satu warung ddeokbukki di dekat pasar busan.

Setelah memesan dua porsi ddeokbukki dan sup odeng dan mandu dan—tunggu bukan Luhan yang napsu makan disini, Xiumin memang sudah kelaparan gara gara Luhan dari tadi menolak makan jadi dia yang ikut tidak makan langsung memesan sebanyak itu, sementara menunggu pesanan mereka kini Xiumin memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia sedang menelpon seseorang yang sepertinya sepepunya. Xiumin ingat Luhan pernah mengajaknya datang ke fashion exhibition eommanya untuk menggantikan appanya yang selalu menolak datang, disana Xiumin dikenalkan dengan beberapa model cantik yang jujur saja sukses membuat Xiumin nyaris kehilangan akal. Dia pasti sudah menampakkan wajah creepy nan mesum beserta air liur yang menetes kalau Luhan tidak menyikut perutnya tanpa perasaan.

Dan oh ya, sepupu Luhan itu juga menjadi model di acara itu. kalau tidak salah namanya Krystal Jung. Ah sungguh Xiumin sangat terpesona akan kecantikan sepupu Luhan itu. kalau saja Luhan tidak memberitaunya bahwa Krystal sudah di jodohkan dengan anak pengusaha Kim yang terkenal dengan asetnya yang tersebar luas di banyak belahan dunia itu Xiumin pasti tidak akan menciut seperti kurcaci dan sudah mendekati Krystal dengan senang hati.

"makanya krys kalo kamu terus kayak gitu mana ada namja yang mau sama kamu" rutuk Luhan dengan wajah yang sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik. Sepupunya satu ini sudah menghubunginya dari kemarin dan terus membombardir Luhan dengan segala curhatannya tantang perjodohan dirinya dan anak pengusaha itu yang terancam batal karena si anak pengusaha itu kabur dari rumah "lagian maumaunya dijodohin emang sekarang masih jaman kayak gitu? Kamu itu cantik Krystal jangan bikin malu deh" lanjut Luhan lagi.

Xiumin jadi semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. tampaknya dia bisa mendekati Krystal kalau perjodohan itu dibatalkan. Lagipula masa iya sih Krystal mau memperjuangkan namja yang meninggalkannya? Bodoh sekali. Lebih baik dia bersamaku yang jelas jelass tertarik padanya pikir Xiumin dalam hati. Aku kan baik setia, pemain timnas lagi. Lebih terkenal pastinya daripada anak pengusaha itu pastti bersamaku dia aka—

tukk

tukk

pesanan mereka datang! Dua porsi ddeokbukki pedas yang sukses membuat air liur Xiumin berkumpul di mulutnya dan menelannya lagi sangking banyaknya. Belum lagi uap yang mengepul dari sup odeng tepat dengan dua tusuk odeng yang besar besar itu. dan jangan lupakan yang terakhir. Mandu goreng isi kimchi yang di selimuti saus ddaeokbukki rasa gurih yang bercampur dengan pedas menyengatnya saus ddeokbukki… siapa yang bisa melawannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Xiumin langsung memakan satu persatu hidangan di hadapannya.

"busan dingin krys, buat apa kamu kesini kalau patah hati itu cari tempat liburan yang lebih menarik deh. Kenapa malah ke busan. Sudah kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan besok bantu aku cari Sehun ne?" setelah mendengar jawaban Krystal Luhan menutup teleponnya. Pandangannya beralih ke asal suara yang begitu mengganggu..

Nyamm

Nyamm

Begitu fokusnya Xiumin pada makanannya hingga ia tidak menyadari Luhan sudah menatapinya daritadi. Bagaimana bisa aku merelakan sepupuku padamu kalau kau bahkan lebih tertarik dengan makanan daripada wanita. Lihat bagaimana kau memakan semua pesanan mu itu tanpa bahkan memberi tauku pesanannya sudah datang. Huh. Siapa tadi yang kelihatan merana mendengar Krystal menyukai calom suaminya. Desah Luhan dalam hati. Tidak tentu saja tidak. Luhan tidak setega itu mengoceh langsung ke Xiumin. Apalagi melihat Xiumin sangat menikmati hidangan di depannya itu.

Kembali menatap mangkuknya sendiri, Luhan sedikit tidak napsu. Jujur saja walaupun Krystal sudah membuatnya pusing dengan curhatannya yang panjang lebar dan Xiumin yang tampak sangat excited dengan makanannya bahkan fakta bahwa eommanya dan appanya sudah bisa di hubungi dan kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak satupun dari ketiga hal itu membuatnya lupa akan Sehun. Sampai detik ini pikirannya masih terus bersama Sehun. Apa adiknya sudah makan? Apa dia berada di tempat yang baik? Bagaimana bajunya? Malam ini sangat dingin. Apa Sehun ada di tempat yang hangat? Bagaimana jika ia sakit? Sehun pergi tidak membawa obatnya.

"lufaaan.." Xiumin memanggil dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh. Ia kemudian menelannya terlebih dahulu baru melanjutkan "makanlah .. kau mau cari Sehun lagi apa tidak?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk. Iya dia juga butuh nutrisi untuk bisa mencari Sehun lagi atau malah dia yang masuk rumah sakit..

…

Busan memang cukup familiar di mata Kris tapi, empat tahun rasanya cukup lama untuk membuatnya melupakan detil detil jalanan ini yeah. meskipun begitu ia cukup mengingat masa masa ia tinggal disini dulu.

Senyum sedih menghiasi wajah Kris. Entah Kris harus berterimakasih pada tuhan atas apa yang ia dapat sekarang atau terus merutuk pada dunia. Hidup di panti asuhan sejak kecil mendidik Kris menjadi anak yang mandiri, terlalu mandiri untuk berakhir sebagai pion catur di papan perusahaan milik orang lain. Bukan, bukan Kris tidak bersyukur ada orang yang mengadopsinya dan adik kecilnya. Kris hanya tidak setuju dengan ide "mari singkirkan anak kecil ini supaya kakaknya bisa semakin menuruti keinginan kita". Memang, tujuan hidup Kris sampai detik ini hanya membuat adiknya bahagia dan kalau adiknya sudah tidak ada mungkin lebih baik bagi kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Yeah Kris memang bukan anak kandung dari suami istri Kim Corp. Empat tahun yang lalu suami istri itu memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya, Kris memang tidak melihat niat mereka menjadikannya anak terlebih dari alasan mereka menginginkan Kris. Meski Kris harus bekerja membantu pemasukan panti tapi nilai pelajarannya cukup cemerlang belum lagi semangatnya dalam bekerja. Bibit bagus untuk jadi pion papan perusahaan kan? Sayang yang mereka inginkan hanya Kris, mereka tidak menginginkan adiknya. Alasanya karna adiknya memiliki sedikit kelainan mental, tidak idiot memang tidak autis juga. Hanya saja adiknya sedikit sulit berkembang ia sulit memahami perasaan manusia dan terkadang bersifaft egois. Tapi, Kris bersikeras menolak jika adiknya tidak ikut, Kris terlalu menyayangi adiknya. Bagaimanaoun keadaannya, adiknya adalah alasan kenapa ia bertahan hidup sampai detik itu. dengan berat hati suami istri Kim pun mengambil adik Kris juga.

Awalnya semua baik baik saja, meski suami istri Kim kerap bersikap tidak menyenangkan pada adiknya Kris masih bisa memaklumi. sampai beberapa saham perusahaan jatuh dan suami istri Kim menginginkan Kris menikah untuk mempertahankan perusahaan. Jujur saja, Kris tidak begitu bermasalah toh wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya wanita baik baik. Kris juga sedikit menyukainya, walaupun terkesan manja wanita itu bisa menerima adiknya dengan baik bahkan adiknya juga bisa dengan cepat menyukainya. Sayangnya tingkah orang tuanya yang semakin tidak peduli dan menyebabkan adik Kris hilang di busan membuat Kris sangat marah.

Dan disinilah Kris sekarang. Menyusuri pertokoan busan yang tampak sepi. Dinginnya angin malam tampaknya cukup membuat penduduk lebih memilih bergelung di selimut mereka yang hangat di dalam rumah daripada menikmati dinginnya langit malam yang sebenarnya cukup indah ini..

Uh?

Apa itu ramai ramai?

Mata Kris menangkap segerombolan orang yang berkumpul di pojok belokan sebuah gang, penasaran menghantui Kris dengan begitu mudahnya. Membuat Kris meninggalkan kopi yang baru seperempat ia minum begitu saja dan mendatangi kerumunan itu. "permisi permisi" desisnya berusaha menerobos kerumunan.

Setelah berjuang cukup keras..

!

Uh? Bukankah itu anak yang kemarin menumpang di mobilnya? Kris menatap sekelilingnya terkejut dengan orang orang yang hanya menonton anak itu tergeletak di trotoar jalan dengan..temannya mungkin? Lupakan, kenapa orang orang ini tidak bergerak dan menolong?

Uh,

"hey nak.. kau bisa mati tidur disini" desis Kris menggoyangkan tubuh anak itu membuat teman anak itu tampak terjaga dan kini menahan tangan Kris menjauh dari tubuh anak itu.

"PERGIII! KALIAN JAHAT!"

!

!

.suara itu.

"Jongin?" tanya Kris tercekat dengan suara tidak percaya. "Jongin!" pekiknya lagi dan buru buru memeluk anak itu. Merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat "Jongin akhirnya hyung me—"

Dukk!

Anak itu—Jongin mendorong tubuh Kris tidak cukup keras tapi Jongin berhasil menjauhkan Kris dari dirinya. Jongin tidak menghiraukan Kris sama sekali dan kembali ke Sehun yang kini masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri "s—Sehun-ah.. i—ireo—na.. je—bbal.." pinta Jongin dengan suara bergetar. Airmata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya dan ia bergetar karna menahan dingin yang terus menusuk kulitnya.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke anak yang tergeletak itu—Sehun. Ia mencoba memeriksa suhu anak itu dan mendapati dirinya sudah sangat dingin. "Jongin, Jongin dengar hyung kita bawa temanmu ke rumah sakit ne?" pinta Kris pelan. Ia tau kekerasan dan teriakan tentu bukan pilihan yang baik untuk menghadapi Jongin sekarang.

"tidak..TIDAK!.. ORANG DEWASA... JAHAT.. JAHAT" teriak Jongin kali ini lebih kuat membuat orang orang disekita mereka menjauh dan pergi. Kris memutar matanya kesal pada orang orang itu dan kembali menatap Jongin lembut "ini hyung Jongin.. yifan hyung, kasihan temanmu kalau terus disini dia akan kedinginan percaya pada hyung hyung akan menyelamatkan temanmu" pinta Kris sambil mengelus pipi Jongin yang dingin.

Jongin terdiam dan hanya mendunduk. Dengan anggukan pelan Kris membawa kedua anak itu ke mobilnya dan membawa mereka menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

...

Victoria termenung menatapi awan awan dari balik jendela pesawat. Ia baru akan mencari oleh oleh untuk kedua anaknya setelah sukses melakukan launching brandnya di paris saat Luna, asisten pribadinya datang tergesa gesa ke belakang panggung untuk menyampaikan pesan yang membuatnyasangat terkejut. Victoria langsung mengabaikan semua schedule yang tersisa untuknya selama di paris dan langsung mengambil penerbangan kembali ke korea.

Sungguh, sesak rasanya. Memikirkan keberadaan anak bungsunya. Memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan sang suami, kenapa? Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Victoria ingat, iya dia sangat ingat nasihat eommanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia kerja dan membantu Changmin mencari nafkah. Saatitu ia yakin betul akan pilihan yang ia ambil. Victoria yakin, ia mampu mengurus kedua anaknya dengan baik. Mampu melayani suaminya seperti yang seharusnya tapi sekrang apa yang terjadi? Bukan hanya pertengkaran yang ia dapat tapi kini ia harus kehilangan anaknya yang pasti sangat kecewa akan pertengkaran mereka itu.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Victoria dan selembar tissue di taruh di atas tangannya "eonnie, jangan menangis. Sehun pasti bisa ditemukan" kata Luna, asisten Victoria yang sebenarnya adalah adiknya sendiri.

"eonni tidak menangis," desis Victoria pelan. Ia menggunakan tissue itu untuk mengusap layar tabletnya yang kini menampilkan foto Sehun dan Luhan. "eonni hanya.. merasa sangat bersalah dan tidak berguna sebagai seorang ibu. Tidak seharusnya eonnie pergi meninggalkan Sehun saat ia sedang sakit dan saat hubungan eonni dan Changmin sedang sulit"

Luna tersenyum sedih "ne, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi eonnie. Lebih baik eonnie sekarang istirahat dulu biar nanti eonnie bisa cari Sehun juga"

Victoria menghela napasnya. "baiklah.. kau juga Lu" responnya sambil tersenyum. Victoria mematikan tabletnya dan menyimpan tablet itu ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

…

"gwenchana Jongin-ah.. dia akan baik baik " pinta Kris menangkup wajah Jongin khawatir mencoba memberikan adiknya itu kehangatan. Ia sedih. Terlalu sedih melihatnya. Adiknya terus berteriak sejak tadi. Bahkan Sampai Kris membawa mereka ke ugd rumah sakit. Jongin terus berbicara tentang bagaimana tidak ada orang orang dewasa yang peduli dengan nada mononton yang terdengar ketakutan ia juga menghindari pandangan Kris membuat Kris bingung. apa Jongin tidak mengenalinya? Kenapa dia begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jongin beberapa waktu ini...

Tidak hanya itu saat mereka sampai. Dan Kris menggendong Sehun masuk ke UGD, Jongin menarik narik baju Kris dan berteriak histeris,tidak begitu jelas. Tapi yang ditangkap Kris adalah jangan biarkan Sehun diambil orang orang dewasa itu dan orang orang dewasa itu jahat. Jongin berteriak terus berteriak entah. Apa yang terjadi. ..tapi sungguh Kris sangat menyesalkan orang orang disekitar mereka yang hanya memandangi adiknya dan Sehun dengan tatapan dingin.

Jongin kini sudah mulai tenang. Ia berhenti berteriak saat Kris memaksanya menerima pelukan hangat Kris. menenangkannya dan meyakinkan adiknya bahwa Sehun akan baik baik saja. Dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan adiknya itu masuk ke ruang yang diselimuti warna putih itu.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan dompet yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan begitu erat dan memberikannya ke Kris " apa ini hng?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"punya Sehun... Sehun.. keluarga Sehun.." desis Jongin masih kesulitan merangkai kata. Sungguh Kris ingin sekali memaksa Jongin di periksa juga pasti Jongin sangat kedinginan. Bisa saja dia terkena hipotermia karena itu ini menjadi kacau seperti ini tapi. Mengingat reaksi Jongin tadi. Mungkun untuk sementara waktu Kris hanya perlu memberinya sedikit kehangatan ekstra dengan menyelimuti Jongin dengan dua selimut dan memakaikan Jongin tiga jaket miliknya.

Kris menghela napas, masih sempat Jongin mengkhawatirkan temannya itu "baiklah. Hyung akan coba hubungi keluarganya ne? Itu maumukan?" tanya Kris lembut.

Jongin mengangguk dan menyeruput susu vanillanya dalam diam dan menunduk. Kris tersenyum ia mengelus puncak kepala Jongin dengan pelan, kembali ke dompet itu. Kris mencoba menemuka nomor yang bisa di hubungi, mendapatkannya dari selipan paling dalam Kris membaca kartu itu.

Oh Lu han, 09xxxxxxxx

Luhan?

...

"eh? Sehun hilang?" namja yang tampak sedikit cantik itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mata beningnya kini mengarah ke mantan hoobaenya yang kini sedang menatap bawahan mereka dengan tegang "hei Taeyong, jangan bercanda. Kita sedang membahas kasus seorang menteri dan kuharap kau tidak membawa jokes seperti ini. Sudah ku katakan untuk menunggu di luar dan berhenti mengganggu kami" lanjut namja itu sedikit kesal.

Sang asistem muda itu terpaku di tempatnya. Jujur saja dia baru beberapa waktu di pindahkan ke bagian ini. Ia sudah Mendengar banyak opini orang tentang dua hakim yang menjadi atasannya, bagaimana mereka berdua mampu melahap setiap asisten baru mereka dan membuat sang asisten lari tunggang langgang karena asisten mereka mengganggu aktivitas sang hakim saat sedang berdiskusi berdua. Sayangnya, Sejak dua hari yang lalu, ada orang bernama Luhan yang menghubungi Taeyong—lebih tepatnya ponsel Changmin yang di titipkan te Taeyong. Ini sudah hal biasa karen Changmin dan partnernya itu sangat benci diganggu saat mereka sedang menyelidiki dan membahas kasus penting seperti saat ini—dan memaksa Taeyong untuk membiarkan ia berbicara pada sang hakim.

Orang itu selalu terdengar panik dan berbicara tidak jelas tapi yang selalu Taeyong tangkap adalah orang itu membicarakan Sehun. Entahlah siapa Sehun itu. Awalnya Taeyong menolak tapi setelah semakin banyak orang yang menelponnya dan meminta disambungkan pada sang hakim terkait seseorang bernama Sehun tadi serta email dari—lagi lagi—orang bernama Luhan yang masuk ke email sang hakim—yeah tidak hanya ponsel, namun juga laptop dan semua komunikasi milik kedua hakim diserahkan kepada Taeyong, membuat dirinya bertanggung jawab penuh menyortir apa apa saja yang wajib disampaikan dan tidak perlu disampaikan—yang terdengar sangat penting dengan semua capslock dan typo yang bertebaran akhirnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu hotel sang hakim dan langsung menunjukan tabletnya ke Changmin tanpa berbicara apapun terlebih dahulu.

"sa-saya tidak tau tuan Jaejoong, tapi orang itu sudah menelpon dan mengirim email berkali kali, saya juga sudah mengatakan bahwa tuan Changmin tidak bisa di ganggu tapi ia terus memaksa" respon Taeyong tertunduk.

Jaejoong—namja yang berparas cantik itu menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung. ia kembali menatap Changmin "sudahlah Changmin mungkin itu perbuatan menteri itu untuk mengacaukan pikiranmu, lagipula bukankah kau bilang Luhan akan segera pergi ke jepang untuk pertandingan persahabatanya?"

Changmin mendelik. Sunbaenya bisa saja benar tapi.. "ini benar email Luhan. hyung, dan ini juga nomor ponsel Luhan. Aku harus kembali ke seo—"

Jaejoong menghela napas, hoobaenya terlihat sangat kacau. "lebih baik kau coba telepon dia dulu"

Changmin melempar tablet Taeyong ke kasur membuat empunya mengelus dada antara sebal dan lega. "tidak tersambung.."

"rumah?"

"tidak ada yang menjawab"

"telepon Vict"

"… hyung aku sudah bila—"

"kau masih mau keras kepala saat kau tidak tau apa anakmu benar benar hilang? Turunkan egomu dan hubungi Victoria"

…

Luna melambaikan tangannya ke Krystal yang berdiri di terminal kedatangan dengan wajah cemberut. Oh sungguh perjalanan paris-seoul dan seoul-busan itu sangat melelahkan dan kau harus disambut oleh sepupu menyebalkan yang menyambutmu dengan wajah cemberut? Luna sungguh ingin melemparkan koper ke wajah itu.

"eonnie lama" kata Krystal cemberut ke Victoria, uh eonnie? Yeah Victoria memang terlihat sangat awet muda sampai Krystal dan Luna yang sebenarnya terpaut 18 tahun darinya pun lebih suka memanggilnya eonnie

Tidak ada respon khusus dari Victoria membuat Krystal semakin cemberut dan menatap Luna mencari mangsa baru untuk dirutuki "kalian bilang sampai jam tujuh tapi ini sudah jam delapan"

"pesawatnya delay karna cuaca berhentilah mengeluh aku tidak heran tunanganmu kabur kalau kau seperti ini" desis Luna sebal.

"tidak ada hubungannya!"

"tentu saja ada"

Dan Luna serta Krystal kembali bertengkar. Seperti biasanya, sementara itu Victoria yang melihatnya hanya geleng geleng kepala ia kembali ke ponselnya dan melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Menghubungi Luhan. Tentu saja.

Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi anaknya itu tapi belum ada jawaban sama sekali. Ia jadi semakin khawatir. Jujur Victoria tidak hanya takut akan keadaan Sehun tapi ia juga lhawatir pada Luhan, anak pertamanya itu selalu bertingkah gegabah dan ia takut Luhan juga terluka apalagi mengingat Sehun sudah menghilang tiga hari bukan tidak mungkin Luhan tidak emngurus dirinya sendiri dan malah sakit pada akhirnya.

"eomma?"

Suara di seberang telpon itu mengagetkan Victoria. Terdengar lemah, lirih dan tidak bertenaga. Suaraitu seolah mengikis hati Victoria membuatnya kembali merasakan sesak. Ia menggenggam ponselnya lebih erat "lu, kamu dimana sayang" respon Victoria lembut.

"…."

Belum ada jawaban dari seberang. Tapi Victoria yakin ia bisa mendengar suara isakan anak kecil di seberang sana.. Sehun? Apakah itu suara Sehun? "lu, jawab eomma nak kamu dimana? Itu suara siapa? Apa kau sudah bertemu Sehun? Bagaimana keadaannya? Kau bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya lu? Demi tuhan jawab eomma" pinta Victoria. Suaranya semakin terdengar frustasi seiring dengan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

Luna dan Krystal terdiam. Berhenti dari pertengkaran tidak penting mereka dan menghampiri Victoria yang kini sudah menangis "eonnie.. ada apa eonnie? Apa itu Luhan?" tanya Luna

"Luhan, jawab eomma" pinta Victoria lagi. Ia tidak menghiraukan Luna dan Krystal yang menatapnya bingung dan ingin tau.

" ahjumma, uh.. begini.. datang saja ke rumah sakit busan"

Dan koneksi itu terputus.

Rumah sakit?

Suara siapa tadi?

Kenapa Luhan tidak menjawab kenapa orang lain yang merespon pertannyaanya?

Kenapa rumah sakit?

Siapa yang sakit? Sehun? Luha—"eonnie? Apa yang terjadi? Eonnie?"

"Krystal kau tau jalan ke rumah sakit busan? Kau bawa mobil kan?" tanya Victoria tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luna.

Sedikit terkejut Krystal mengangguk "ya krys kesini kan jemput kalian krys bawa mobil kok ayo eonnie"

…

Luhan tertunduk di kursinya. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Sesak. Begitu penuh dan bercampur aduk perasaannya membuatnya seolah ingin meledak. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa menemukan adiknya tapi disisilain sakit rasanya. Sangat sakit melihat adik kesayangannya begini. Ia merasa gagal. Sebagai seorang kakak . ia gagal.

Xiumin mendatangi Luhan dan menyodorkan kopi yang ia beli di vending machine di sebelah UGD. Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan yang tampak sangat terpuruk itu. "lu, minum dulu. Aku sudah memberitau ayahmu tempatnya disini dan Krystal tadi menelpon. Dia bilang eommamu sudah di jalan kesini" kata Xiumin dengan nada agak tenang.

Luhan menoleh dan mengambil cup kopi di tangan Xiumin itu "terima kasih" desisnya lemah.

Xiumin mengangguk. Ia mengelus pundak Luhan sedih "kau ingin menangis?" tanya Xiumin."menangis saja lu, jangan ditahan kau tau menahan tangis sama bodohnya dengan menahan pipis" kata Xiumin asal. Mengundang tatapan mengejek dari seseorang yang duduk di sisilain kursi panjang dekat UGD. Xiumin membalas tatapan itu sengit.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia sedikit terhibur dengan perkataan asal Xiumin "bodoh" desisnya. Luhan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati namja yang memberikan tatapan mengejek ke Xiumin tadi. Tatapannya jatuh ke sosok anak kecil yang tertidur di pangkuan namja itu. sedih kembali menyelimutinya. Luhan tidak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Ia merasa bersalah tidak berada di sisi Sehun saat adiknya itu merasa sedih dan sakit. Ia merasa orang tuanya salah dengan semua keegoisan mereka tapi—

"uh—Kris terima—"

"kau tidak perlu bilang terima kasih lu—" Suara itu memotong perkataan Luhan kemudian terdiam sesaat. Orang itu— Kris— menatap Jongin—adiknya yang hilang yang ia percaya di tinggalkan sengaja oleh ayah dan ibunya—dan mengelus rambut adiknya yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya. Kris menyeka airmata yang tampak mengering di mata Jongin. Memeluknya lebih erat seakan sangat takut Jongin akan merasakan kedinginan lagi. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memasukkan adiknya ke UGD untuk mendapatkan perawatan juga tapi, tadi saja Jongin sudah menjerit histeris saat melihat Sehun dibawa ke ugd.

"—aku bagaimana juga melakukannya untuk adikku"

Dunia begitu sempit, sungguh mungkin Luhan dan Kris harus mengakui itu. bertemu di sekolah menengah pertama, berjanji meraih mimpi untuk sampai ke NBA. Berakhir menyedihkan hanya karena salah paham yang tidak penting untuk dibahas kembali. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka. Kris, mantan sahabatnya. Mantan best buddy nya saat SMA itu adalah tunangan Krystal yang kabur menolak perjodohan mereka. Orang yang membuat Luhan meninggalkan basket dan beralih ke sepak bola itu satu jam yang lalu menghubunginya. Dengan suara berat monotonnya ia mengabarkan bahwa Sehun bersamanya di rumah sakit dan kritis.

Luhan menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding. Perlahan merosot. Tatapannya kosong kearah Xiumin yang kini memperhatikan Luhan dan Kris bingung "apa ini takdir?" tanya Luhan pelan. Mungkin hanya terdengar oleh Kris.

Kris beralih ke Luhan."entah. Tidak ditemukan dalam kejadian ini pun mungkin kau mendatangiku dengan beringas dan memukuliku"

"yeah. Kau benar. Aku sudah berencana mencari seseorang bernama Kris yang mencampakkan sepupuku itu dan memukulinya" desis Luhan tersenyum kesal

Kris tertawa hambar.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk ke Kris. membuat pemuda yang lebh tinggi darinya itu mengalihkan pandangannya kaku "tapi tetap. Terima kasih sudah membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tau kalau tidak ada kau"

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD "keluarga oh Sehun?" tanyanya

Luhan langsung menghampiri lagi lagi cukup gegabah hingga membuat Xiumin menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh "ah—thanks Xiumin. Bagaimana Sehun dokter?"

"hipotermia, asma dan alergi. Sepertinya adik anda punya masalah dengan suhu dan ia tidak mendapat nutrisi yang mencukupi anda beruntung adik anda dibawa lebih cepat karena keadaannya tadi cukup berbahaya. Ia sulit bernapas. Kami sudah melakukan sebisanya, untuk sekarang Sehun akan pindahkan ia ke ruang rawat terlebih dahulu" jelas dokter itu. ia kemudian menghampiri Kris "sebaiknya adik anda juga dirawat"

Kris menggeleng "periksa disini saja dok, sepertinya Jongin tidak begitu menyukai tempat ini. Aku akan membawanya pulang jika sudah selesai" tegas Kris setelah menidurkan Jongin di ranjang ugd.

Dokter itu mengangguk.

...

Xiumin menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan yang tertidur di samping ranjang Sehun. Sebenarnya Xiumin tidak tega membangunkan sahabatnya itu tapi, sepertinya keadaan harus memaksanya.

"Sehun.. Sehunah" suara Victoria terdengar. Luhan yang tadi masih terlelap bahkan tidak menghiraukan suara Xiumin kini sudah terbangun. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan memandang sengit Victoria. Dengan langkah kesal ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"lu!" panggil Xiumin sedikit dengan nada tinggi, katakanlah Xiumin tidak mengerti perasaan Luhan tapi masalah tidak akan selesai kalau kau lari dari masalah itu bukan? Lagipula sekesal apapun Xiumin pada orang dewasa terutama orang tuanya tapi bukan berarti ia setuju dengan ide bersikap jelek pada orang tua terutama ia yang megandung dan melahirkanmu dulu

Victoria menepuk pundak Xiumin "tidak apa" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh mungkin ini memang keadaan yang tidak tepat, tapi lelaki mana yang pipinya tidak bersemu merah ketika tangan lembut menepuk pundaknya dan wajah cantik nan menawan yang meskipun sedang sedih itu tersenyum padanya.

Ah Xiumin bisa gila.

"oppa!"

Xiumin menoleh terkejut melihat dua bidadari lain kini berlari menghampirinya. Segera saja pipinya semakin memerah menjalar sampai ketelinganya. Tuhan! Mengapa engkau begitu ba—

"Kris oppa! Kau menyebalkan!"

"uh. Krystal Luna hentikan Jongin bisa bangun"

.. eh?

Sial

Xiumin lupa namja kelewat tinggi menyebalkan itu masih berada disini, diruangan ini dan menjadi patung sedari tadi "aku menyusul Luhan dulu ahjumma" pamit Xiumin lalu pergi keluar dari kamar rawat inap Sehun.

Victoria duduk di tempat Luhan tadi. Ia mengelus kening anak bungunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bodoh, sungguh apa kau pantas menyebut dirimu seorang ibu? Anakmu kini tidak berdaya, dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan kabel kabel lain yang terhubung ketubuhnya. Sebodoh apa kamu sampai kamu bisa membiarkan tubuh anakmu dipasangi kabel kabel seperti itu?

Menggigit bibirnya cukup keras suara isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir Victoria, membuat Krystal dan Luna yang sudah siap membobardir Kris dengan beribu macam pertanyaan terdiam dan memutuskan untuk membawa Kris keluar diam diam—tentu saja setelah memastikan Jongin tertidur dengan tenang—

"maafkan eomma nak" desis Victoria sedih.

"andaikan eomma bisa menjagamu dengan baik..."

Kecawa..

Tentu saja Victoria kecewa

Bagaimanapun kesenangan yang ia dapatkan dari kesuksesan hasil karyanya, melihat buah hatinya seperti ini membuat seperti ada ribuan tusuk jarum menyerangnya di tiap gerak tubuh yang ia lakukan. Terlalu sakit. Membayangkan. Bahkan lebih sakit melihatnya begini

Cklek

"Sehun?...V-vict..."

...

Puk

"cih kau menangis"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mencari asal suara dari orang yang megganggu waktu tenangnya "kau bilang aku boleh menangis" desisnya malas begitu melihat itu hanya Xiumin.

Xiumin duduk disamping Luhan dan menatap apa yang ditatap Luhan sejak tadi "malam, bintang, dingin. Yeah tiga hal yang selalu sukses membuat mood orang menjadi mellow seperti ini kurang hujan sepertinya" ejek Xiumin sambil menatap langit

"dasar bodoh. Bintang tidak akn muncul saat hujan turun" respon Luhan singkat.

Xiumin tersenyum "itu karna bintang penakut. Hujan terlalu kuat membuatnya memilih bersembunyi di balik awan. tapi kau tau, sederas apapun hujan itu. setakut apapun dia akan selalu ada saatnya hujan itu berhenti dan membiarkan bintang kembali menampakkan sinarnya" jelas Xiumin panjang lebar.

..

Merasa tidak ada respon Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dengan wajah menhan tawanya yang membuat dia jadi semakin terlihat jelek lebih jelek daripada saat ia tertawa takterkontrol—sumpah Xiumin mengakui Luhan memang tampan tapi saat dia tertawa itu sangat jelek dan membuatmu sebagai temannya akan menutup muka malu—"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa ck!"

Luhan mengontrol dirinya "maaf maaf hanya.. ini sangat jarang melihatmu begini"

"bodoh"

"yeah aku tau, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu aku mengerti kok maksudmu, masalah memang selalu datang dan membuat kita lemah tapi selalu ada masa dimana kta bisa melewatinya .. aku memahami itu dan aku juga sudah berencana memaafkan mereka kalau mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, aku hanya sedang ingin menghirup udara segar" kata Luhan kembali menerawang ke angkasa

Xiumin tertawa "sepertinya belakangan kau semakin dewasa ya"

"yeah.. sampai aku bisa begitu menikmati memandangi bintang"

Xiumin menghela napas "ya ya nikmati saja sekarang... saat kita pulang ke seoul nanti sudah tidak bisa lihat bintang lagi"

Luhan mengangguk "yeah polusi—"

"—dari kendaraan bermotormu itu"

"hey kau juga sering menggunakan mobil"

"tidak aku lebih sering pakai sepeda, aku baru pakai mobil gara gara mobilmu rusak"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya "astaga aku belum memasukkannya—"

"—aku sudah bawa ke bengkel saat kau terlena karna soju" desis Xiumin setengah kesal, ia ingat Luhan saat itu kembali mabuk karena mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat informasi tentang Sehun.

Mendengar jawaban Xiumin, Luhan langsung menatap Xiumin horor "bengkel? Kau ambil barang di dashboardnya?!"

"yeah komik komik hentaimu sudah kuselamatkan di apartemenmu"

"di belakang jok?"

"eh? Ada juga?"

"TIDAK KAU AMBIL?"

"tidak, aku tidak tau kukira kau hanya simpan begituan di dashboard, lagian apa kerjaanmu sih simpan komik hentai di dashboard mobil..."

"ASTAGA MOMOIKU"

"oh tuhan.. ampuni orang ini"

Lihat siapa yang tadi menghina Xiumin yang terlalu terfokus dengan makanannya sampai lupa dengan segala hal, well semua manusia memang punya ketertarikan akan sesuatu masing masing. Tidak baik menghina satu sama lain, bahkan Luhan yang tampaknya tidak mungkin pun.. kau tau sendiri.

...

Dua orang dewasa itu kini hanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam keheningan malam, rasa ego yang begitu tinggi membuat keduanya terlalu ragu bahkan untuk melontarkan satu kata

"Vict/oppa.."

Changmin mengalah "kau dulu"

Victoria sadar ini bukan saatnya lempat lempat kata kau dulu dengan malu malu seperti yang dulu biasa terjadi diantara mereka, karena itu ia langsung pada pointnya "oppa, tentang perceraian apa tidak bisa dipikirkan lagi?" tanyanya

"..."Changmin menatap ke arah lain, membiarkan Victoria menunggu beberapa detik baru menjawab "entahlah aku tidak tau"

Victoria menggenggam tangan Changmin lembut. Berusaha mencoba membuat hati Changmin menghangat dan mengerti permintaan Victoria bukan untuk dirinya sendiri tapi juga kedua anaknya "oppa.. Sehun pergi karna kita.. Sehun tidak bisa.. hiks.." Victoria kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wanita yang begitu tegar menghadapi pesaing pesaing yang selalu siap menjatuhkannya itu kini runtuh pertahanannya. Di depan suaminya. Di depan anaknya ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Changmin menyentuh pundak Victoria dan perlahan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan "maaf, sungguh maafkan aku Vict, aku hanya..aku merasa bersalah dengan semua ini dan aku melimpahkannya padamu karna keegoisanku. Maaf Vict maafkan aku" desisnya sambil mengelus rambut Victoria dengan sayang.

"tapi Sehun.."

"aku sudah dengar, tenang saja kita akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk Sehun, karna itu.." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya ia memagang wajah Victoria dengan lembut lalu membenarkan poni Victoria "Sehun butuh supportmu, jangan menangis lagi ne?"

Victoria mengangguk. Tanpa mereka sadari, malaikat kecil mereka memperhatian semua itu dari tadi. Meskipun ia tidak begitu memahami kata demi kata yang diucapkan yang ia tangkap, setelah ini. Setelah ia bisa membuka mata ia yakin semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Hati manusia bisa menjadi dingin. Beku karena kerasnya hidup. Tapi bahkan es di kutub utarapun bisa mencair.. mengapa manusia tidak?

'_gomawo appa... eomma'_

...

Pagi ini datang penuh dengan kecerahan, matahari sudah main ke singgahsananya mengawali musim semi ini, tidak terlihat adanya kesedihan tertampak walau sisa sisa tangisan masih menghantui wajah mereka. Kedua orang tua Luhan dan Sehun kini sudah pergi terlebih dahulu mereka akan menyiapkan beberapa hal dan mengurus administrasi. Tenang tenang saja mereka sudah sepakat ambil cuti satu minggu kedepan untuk dua buah hati mereka.

Kris dan Jongin masih tinggal di ruang rawat Sehun karna saat pagi Jongin bangun ia terus merengek ingin melihat Sehun bangun dulu baru mau pulang, untunglah keanehan Jongin semalam hanya dikarenakan halusinasi dan trauma akibat mixed dari hipotermia dan perlakuan orang orang yang keterlaluan untuk anak seperti mereka

"Jongin gamau pulaang"

"iya iya tapi mandi dulu" rutuk Kris yang kini saling kejar kejaran dengan Jongin

Jongin bersembunyi di belakang Krystal dan memeluk pinggang Krystal erat "noona, monster itu menyuruhku mandi tidakmauu" rengeknya pada Krystal

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal "kim Jongin..."

"noonaa"

Krystal berbalik dan Luna juga mendekat, mereka berdua mengelus rambut Jongin lembut "mandi dong Jongin, kan tadi Sehun aja udh dimandiin Luhan hyung masa kamu belum mandi emang enggak malu sama Sehun hung?" tanya Krystal lembut.

"kalo kamu mandi, kamu bakalan lebih ganteng daripada hyung kamu itu" timpal Luna santai tidak menghiraukan tatapan Kris.

"begitu? Baiklah ~ tapi Jongin mau dimandiin" rengeknya lagi. Membuat Krystal dan Luna tersentak malu.

Mendengar kemanjaan adiknya itu Kris langsung menggotong Jongin di pundaknya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"dasar kakak sama adik sama sama manja menyebalkan" desis Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka malas, ia tidak ada kerjaan lain karna sedari tadi ia hanya menggenggam tangan shuen berharap adiknya itu cepat bangun. Tidak tertarik dengan hal lainnya. Untung saja ia masih mau sarapan tidak sok sok mogok makan—yeah itu juga sebenarnya setelah xiumin menggeretnya ke kantin dengan paksaan—

.

.

Setelah memandikan Jongin, Kris langsung duduk di sofa tidak memperdulikan Xiumin yang menatapnya tidak senang "apa" kata kris dengan nada datar.

Xiumin mengalihkan tatapannya "tidak" sungguh demi tuhan, mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan seperti ini, baru bertemu sudah menunjukkan wajah tidak menyenangkan, dasar orang kaya.

Luna meninju perut Kris kesal "aku tau kau khawatir dengan adikmu tapi sepupuku ini sudah nyaris bunuh diri kau permalukan" katanya kesal.

Kris mengaduh pelan. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik "mian, pikiranku sangat kacau aku jadi melupakanmu" respon Kris lembut. Ia menengadahkan tangannya dihadapan Krystal. "kau mau menerima maafku kan?" tanya Kris.

Krystal tersenyum namun menatap Kris ragu, dia ingin sekali sih langsung menerima uluran tangan itu tapi mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya kalau dengan mudahnya ia menerima uuran tangan itu setelah dicampakkan di pesta pertunangannya? Memangnya ia kira mudah menghadapi lagi kolega bisnis appanya setelah calon tunangannya meninggalkannya di pesta mereka?

Plakk

Seseorang menepis tangan Kris "Jangan bercanda" Kris menoleh dan mendapati mantan sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan wajah kurang bersahabat "aku tidak akan semudah itu membiarkanmu kali ini"

"begitukah?" tanya Kris dengan serigai menghiasi wajahnya. "tapi aku serius"

"buktikan keseriusanmu" tantang Luhan. Ia melemparkan sesuatu pada Kris yang langsung di tangkap dengan sigap

Kris menatap benda itu meremehkan "kau bercanda?" tanyanya

Luhan tidak merespon kris ia malah menghampiri jongin yang kini duduk di ranjang sehun sambil melahap sarapan paginya dengan tenang "hey jongin, jaga sehun ne?" tanya luhan lembut.

Jongi mengangguk semangat "ne! Pasti hyung!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke kantung jaket dan berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan "ming kau jadi wasit!"

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola memenuhi ruangan itu, yeah rumah sakit ini memang sangat menjunjung tinggi kesehatan staffnya karna itu mereka tidak ragu ragu membuat satu aula untuk olah raga cukup banyak peralatan yang bisa digunakan tapi kali ini tentu saja yang menjadi tujuan kita bukan alat alat itu. sorak sorai dua orang wanita yang sibuk menyemangati dua lelaki yang bertanding itu memang sangat berisik sehingga membuat lelaki lainnya yang sedaari tadi menonton dengan sangat tidak semangat di pinggir lapangan hanya memutar matanya kesal "apa serunya main dilapangan sekecil ini" desisnya sebal

"menonton basket lebih asik tau, lapangannya tidak menyulitkan mata memperhatikan gerak gerik pemainnnya" timpal luna yang mendengar xiumin ocehan tidak terima.

"bilang saja kau mau memperhatikan wajah pemainnya" rutuk xiumin sebal.

Krystal tertawa mendengarnya, "kalian serasi sekali"

"hey/krys!"

Krystal kembali tertawa renyah "tuhkan"

.

.

"haah... hahh.. haah"

"hahh... hahh.. haah"

Dua lelaki itu kini sudah terlentang di lapangan basket rumah sakit membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi mencium langsung kulit mereka. Belakangan ini mereka sudah sangat stress dengan apa yang terjadi. Melihat kedua adik mereka baik baik saja rasa sedih kesal dan penat dalam diri mereka lepas begitu saja. Sehun memang mungkin belum sadar tapi luhan sudah cukup lega mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi pagi, sehun sudah lebih baik dan tidak perlu menerima tindakan lebih lanjut, dan alasan kenapa ia masih tidur hanya karena ia terlalu kelelahan.

"kalian keren bangeeet"puji Luna yang duduk di bench bersama Krystal.

Xiumin ikut duduk disamping Luna "yeh keren, aku yang bingung melihat mereka bermain. Dari dulu aku paling ga paham permainan basket kalian suruh aku jadi wasit, sialan" desis Xiumin kesal.

Luhan tertawa "sudah sudah" ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan kembali melempar bola ke Kris "lanjut kita masih seri kau niat tidak minta maaf?" tanya Luhan sengit.

Kris menyambut bola itu sigap. "tentu saja" responnya lalu melempar bola itu dari tengah lapangan

Tukk

Masuk,

Luhan mengeluarkan sengirannya. "Kau mengejekku hah?" katanya sedikit sebal. Ia lalu melancarkan offense dan dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Kris lalu tiba tiba saja sudah.. lay up dan..

Tukk

Masuk,

Kris tersenyum, Luhan memang tidak pernah berubah. Injak dia sekali dan dia akan tetap mampu bangkit berkali kali 'dasar masochist' ejek Kris dalam hati.

Tukk tukk tukk

Terlalu sibuk mengenang masa lalu mereka tidak sadar bolanya sudah menggelinding entah kemana. Sampai seorang anak laki laki mengambil bola itu dan memainkannya dengan temannya

"Luhan bolanya—Jongin!"

Luhan mendelik mendengar nama Jongin disebut, kalau Jongin disini siapa yang menjaga se—"SEHUN!"

Sehun kini berdiri di saming Jongin memeluk bola basket yang Luhan mainkan tadi dengan erat "hyuuuung! Ajarin Sehun main ini jugaa" teriak Sehun dari kejauhan.

Tidak menghiraukan apapun Luhan langsung berlari mendekati Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga membuat bola basket itu lepas dari tangan Sehun. Sehun yang bingung hanya membalas pelukan Luhan seadanya, otot ototnya masih sedikitkaku sebenarnya. "bodoh kenapa kau disini?! kapan kau sadar?! bagaimana dokter?! Sehun kau masih sakit! Astaga! ayo kembali ke kamarmu!" kata Luhan dengan nada sedikit tinggi membuat Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"hyung Sehun gapapa. Sehun udah sadar dari tadi, Sehun udah izin kok, kata dokter boleh ya kan Jonginnie?" tanya Sehun ke Jongin yang hanya menatap Luhan takut.

Jongin mengangguk "ne kita sudah izin sama dokter bolehkok"

Luhan menatap sheun tajam "tapi kamu masih sakit, lagipula kenapa kau mau mengantarkannya Jongin Sehun masih sakit" kata Luhan sedikit marah.

Tukk

Nyuut

Kris memukul kepala Luhan sedikit kesal dan Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan "Sehun baik baik aja dan jangan bentak Jonginnie hyung. Dont be meannie Sehun gasuka" katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya

"ugh... ne.. kau! Kenapa kau memukulku" bentak Luhan begitu ia berdiri dan menatap Kris sengit.

"karna kau bodoh dan karna kau membentak adikku, mau lanjutkan pertandingannya tidak?" tanyanya malas.

"eh?"

"kalau tidak berarti aku memang" kata Kris lalu berbalik dan berlalu, ia langsung duduk di bench dan meminum minuman yang disodorkan oleh Krystal dengan malu malu

Luhan melihat itu kesal "yak! Aku belum selesai!"

Menahan tawa Xiumin berdiri dan mengumumkan "pertandingan usai dengan skor 35-34 pada Kris"

"yak! Xiumin kau sebenarnya dipihak siapa!" rutuk Luhan kesal

Sehun yang melihatnya semakin sebal ia menggandeng Jongin dan memberikan bola kepada Jongin "ayo Jongin kita main bersama Jonginnie bisa mainnya kan?" tanya Sehun senang

"ne! Kris hyung selalu ajarin Jonginnie main ini, Jonginnie ajarin Sehunnie" balas Jongin semangat.

"hey hey! Sehun kau masih sakit! Astaga apa tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku?" tanya Luhan frustasi.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

...

**HAI MINNA-SAN~~ #salahfandom**

**Yakk! A failed sequel**. /menurut saya./ Maaf beribu ribu maaf bangettadinya aku rencana bikinnya cepet eh malah ke distract, karna overdose comebacknya kelamaan jadi selingkuh sama kurokonobasket(iya salah satu alasan kenapa krishanmainnya basket selain mereka berdua emg jago banget basket).. sama shingekinokyojin, sama kuroshitsuji (ceritanyaselingkuh lagi ke anime(?)) belum lagi laptop saya masuk rumah sakit tiga minggu, ini aja sebenernya belom selesai tapi udh diambil gegara ada tugas. Tadinya aku rencana mau lanjutin ffnya pas hari kamis.. kan libur tuh.. eeh malah ada kejadian gitu.

Ah~ gara gara itu berat banget rasanya bikin sekuel ini karena di sekuel nya memang lebih fokus ke orang orang sekitar Jongin sama Sehun. Termasuklah kak yifan ini :''') sempet galau juga ragu mau nerusin takutnya ga ngefeel karna udh kedistract sama kejadian ini. Abis dua hari persis kerjaan aku nangis terus. Jujur aja rasanya sakit hati banget #curhat abis masih ga nyangka aja secepet ini.. dan udah harus let go. Sedih kecewa marah campur aduk banget sampe buat senyum aja susah. Iya bilang aja berlebihan tapi exo.. kayak anak sendiri. Anak yang udah diurusin dari sejak dalem kandungannya leesooman(?) terus jadi gini tuh :''(

Kecewa sama Kris? Iya. Kenapa dia lakuin itu ke member exo disaat mereka mulai promosi? Disaat konser pertama(impian semua idolgrup) mereka udh tinggal seminggu lagi. Sumpah ga kebayang messnya disana. Gimana member exo lain harus bikin ulang formasi. Record ulang lagu. Edit ulang video, nangung kemungkinan dituntut promotor yang nyedian konser untuk 12 orang malah jadi... Gakebayang .. takut. Sakit. Sedih. Mereka udh banyak terluka.

Kecewa sama exo? Iya. Tao semudah itu let him go. Bahkan ga sampe 12 jam news itu keluar dan mereka udh mutusin buat let him go terus apa arti we are one itu? meski orang terus bilang ini kerjaan sm, tao di paksa apalah apalah tapi yang gue baca dari tulisan itu Cuma rasa kecewa dan pengen lari. Pengen cepet cepet semuanya selesai dan aku paham banget soal itu.

Sekarang fandom kacau gara gara kebagi antara yang dukung Kris sama dukung member lain. Let me say one thing kita gatau kebenarannya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jadi jangan percaya rumor dulu baik itu yang dateng dari china dari korea kita gatau apa apa sebagai international fans(international girlnya exo~~) bisa aja ada orang yang sengaja mecah belah kita, ngadu domba kita satu sama lain. **Untuk sekarang bukankah lebih baik kita support exo dulu? Overdose masih butuh support kita. Konser mereka tinggal nunggu hari aja. Apa di hari mereka mencapai mimpi mereka itu kita harus bikin mereka inget masalah mereka? Aku rasa enggak. Ga baik bawa bawa masalah mereka saat mereka harusnya seneng. Kasian mereka.**

**aku enggak benci Kris loh ya.** jangan salah paham (?) kalo aku benci Kris udh aku cabik cabik dia diatas tapi buktinya dia menang(?) ahahaha. /ngomong ngomong aku baru sadar ff ini jadi lebih ke krishan dan kaihunnya dikit banget/

* * *

**Sidang bahkan belom dimulai teman teman. Terlalu dini untuk men-judge, biarlah orang take side selama mereka enggak menggangu pilihan orang lain dan menjatuhkan pilihan oranglain. Udah saatnya fandom ini bersatu bukan berceraiberai** #ceelahbahasague

Dan andai kata nanti dia memang pergi(tentusajaini bukanhalyangdiharapin). Aku bener bener berharap kita bisa ngedepinnya dengan dewasa. **Kita bisa terus simpen ot12 dalam hati bilang seolah exo itu forever 12. Tapi, depan exo nantinya, jangan. Jangan buat mereka terbebani dengan kata kata ot12. Show must go on** :'') kalo mereka bisa happy nantinya dengan begitu jangan sampe kata kata kita bikin mereka down. **Jangan buat mereka nangis karna masa lalu** :'')

Tuhkan malah curhat panjang lebar(?) anyway salah satu alasan aku makin berat bikin sekuel ini sebenernya karna dari awal aku duh mantepin Kris itu temen sekolahnya lu yang sohib banget lah dia terus berjuang sama lu untuk mencapai NBA bareng. Tapi Kris malah pergi karna dia diadopsi tapi dia ga bilang apa apa ke lu Cuma pergi gitu aja bikin lu terpuruk dan jadi ganti haluan ke sepakbola. Iya ... aku juga baru sadar jadi kayak keadaan sekarang...

Susahkan. Malah kejadian beneran. Makanya. Mohon maaf banget kalo ffnya enggak begitu kerasa feelnya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf *bow*

**Okaaay sampe ketemu kapan kapan^^ sekali lagi maaf kalo kurang berkenan dihati^^**


End file.
